


Practice makes perfect

by beautywind



Series: We [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 同樣是11/11的Pocky日賀文，同樣是骰bzzz出來的結果，不過這組居然是綠色的捏





	Practice makes perfect

一大早出門，就看到不少情侶在街上旁若無人玩起Pocky遊戲，艾迪一直認為這是零食商的陰謀，啊這些商人天天都有陰謀，哪天沒有才奇怪吧！他一手插在口袋內吃著剛買的三明治，心裡想著以前也跟安玩過Pocky啊，可惜物是人非了。

就在這麼想的時候，猛毒化成一顆小球從艾迪的衣領探出頭來問：「什麼是Pocky遊戲？聽起來就很有趣，艾迪，快跟我說！」

「不就跟你說大街上不要隨便露臉嗎？哎唷你不要亂鑽，我會癢、哈哈哈！我跟你說就是了！給我停下！」邊跑邊狂笑的艾迪承受不住路人的關愛視線，立刻跑進附近的公園，看什麼看！沒看過蟲子掉進衣服裡面的嗎？

「才不是蟲子！」猛毒咬了艾迪的耳垂一口，弄得大記者驚呼一聲嚇到一旁牽著小狗的老奶奶，敏銳的小狗直朝他兩狂吠，艾迪一邊跟撫著胸口的老奶奶道歉一邊又要跟共生體道歉，唉，他艾迪布洛克怎麼活成這樣？天天都在跟人道歉。

艾迪之後跟猛毒解釋了一下人類的節日陰謀，原本很單純啊，只要過情人節就好，後來又多了什麼白色情人節，好啦然後各種五花八門的節日都冒出來，Pocky日也是其中一種，就是為了兜售甜食咩！

聽到甜食更加興奮的猛毒硬扯著艾迪去買，大記者說他的書都還沒出都要窮得前胸貼後背了，拜託共生體大人放過他的錢包吧！猛毒則是瞇起眼睛在艾迪腦中開出條件，他也可能因為太餓或是過不到節日心情太差，把艾迪幹到後背貼著他的前胸。

「……拜託不要，我錯了我現在立刻去買。」想起萬聖節時德瑞克被共生體強迫擺出的那種姿勢，艾迪脖子立刻紅了，識時務者為俊傑，他還是去買吧，錢沒了還能賺，屁股的貞操還是要守一下的。

「可是你明明每次都很享受啊？」猛毒不懂人類的標準，他哪一次有傷到艾迪？根本沒有！艾迪每次都爽到哭了！他可以作證！

「作你個大頭，給我閉嘴。」光天化日之下他不想跟共生體討論性愛問題，基本上當初第一次答應猛毒就是個意外，結果就像滾雪球一樣一發不可收拾，木已成舟、事已至此，男人真的是很容易管不住下半身精蟲衝腦的動物啊……

「所以你到底要當動物還是當人？」猛毒比較偏好動物一票，畢竟動物不用穿衣服，也沒有什麼「明明想要但現在不可以」種種奇怪的道德規範，不過艾迪捏了猛毒的臉頰一把，表示人類雖然也是動物，但又有別於動物，總之他說了算。

猛毒點點頭，好，艾迪說了算。

結果他們經過Pocky快閃店，買了各種口味的，艾迪一邊心疼他的錢包啊，一邊拎著滿滿的零食回家，男人說話要算話，吃Pocky就吃Pocky，艾迪一邊拆了抹茶口味的，一邊咬住餅乾的部分示意猛毒從正面上吧。

結果猛毒喀嚓一聲，直接咬了一半，姆啊姆啊咀嚼的同時表示這口味有點奇怪，看得艾迪噗哈笑了出來，共生體反問他幹麻笑得這麼樂，不就是吃東西嗎？

艾迪的食指隨著No、No、No的發言左右各晃了兩下，擺出一臉我是前輩我超級討人厭的模樣要猛毒咬著另一根餅乾，結果對方以為艾迪要餵食他，喜孜孜的又咖茲一聲，把艾迪的手中的餅乾全嗑了，舌尖還故意舔了一下宿主的手指。

被弄得很癢的艾迪要猛毒別鬧，他另外開一盒抽出巧克力口味的Pocky示意猛毒乖乖含住這根，不要亂動、不要亂咬，看他怎麼做的。

對方也很聽話，刻意縮小牙齒輕輕咬住比人頭還要脆弱的餅乾，他看著艾迪含住餅乾的另外一端，緩慢的往自己靠近，男人身上散發一股比零嘴還香的氣息，他的紅唇含著餅乾時會微微噘起，就像平時承受自己親吻時那般迷人，而直到他兩嘴唇貼在一起時，艾迪輕笑著說就是這樣，想離開卻被猛毒抓住親了又親，艾迪嘴裡有巧克力的味道，好甜。

「嗚、唔嗯！」猛毒故意把舌頭弄得跟人類一樣的長度，卻又靈活的翻攪著他的口腔讓艾迪全身顫抖不已，該死的這樣下去又要被牽著鼻子走了，艾迪哼哼唧唧的瞪著猛毒要對方住手，然而在猛毒真的放開他時，溢出艾迪溼潤嘴唇的是滿足的嘆息。

「哈啊、哈啊，你、你是故意的吧？！」艾迪喘了好幾口氣才意識到自己可能受騙上當，這個可以翻閱自己記憶的共生體怎麼可能不知道Pocky遊戲怎麼玩啊？！

面對共生體咧嘴露出得逞的微笑，意識到自己自投羅網的艾迪掩面發出啊啊啊的不甘叫聲，猛毒的觸手輕輕觸摸著男人的後頸，像在安撫對方，更像是在調情。

「好了，你這樣總學會了吧？」艾迪一把抓住不安分的觸手，液體沿著他的手腕往上竄，隨後艾迪發現猛毒將未吃完的餅乾塞到他的手裡。

「你們人類怎麼說的？Practice makes perfect？親愛的艾迪，我們今天要負責吃完這些。」猛毒每一條觸手都拿著一根不同口味的Pocky，看起來五顏六色又繽紛搶眼，艾迪只覺得大難臨頭，每一根都要這麼玩，那他的嘴就要爛掉啦！

「不會爛掉的，你知道我會修好你的，我的黏液富有膠原蛋白，很滋潤的。」猛毒一邊撫過艾迪溼潤的下唇，一邊講了不知從哪台電視學來的化妝品廣告台詞。

「膠原蛋白你個大頭！我才不需要你的滋潤！你給我自己吃喔、嗚嗚唔唔！」

艾迪布洛克今天專書的進度，依然掛零。

 

完

 

後記：

好的，雖然遲到了，但是猛迪這組11/11的Pocky賀文還是生出來了，想了想不小心延續了一下上次萬聖節的設定，其實只是想開個前胸貼後背的黃腔而已（艾迪：我覺得一點也不好笑！

他們這次同樣是我私下偷骰bzzz出來的結果，不過居然是綠色的耶，圖片一樣參照：<https://images.plurk.com/4gVhWTGzWux1oqlIHYoFqp.jpg>

覺得假裝無辜讓艾迪自己掉入陷阱的猛毒很可愛（幹），有這想法就寫了，不知道黏液是否真的充滿膠原蛋白，這樣每天吃的艾迪皮膚應該也會變得不錯吧（勸你閉嘴

 

BY 舞飛音


End file.
